Attirance Bestiale
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]James se sent attiré par Remus, tandis que le lycanthrope agit plutôt bizarrement quand la pleine lune approche. Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à James."


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance à fond, mais pas du tout Waffy.

Couple : James/Remus

Disclamers : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Attirance Bestiale 

* * *

La pleine lune approchait à grand pas, plus qu'une semaine, mais Remus sentait déjà le loup-garou s'agiter en lui. Ses sens se retrouvaient plus développer, et il avait disons…des pulsions. Que ce soit, de violence ou bien…d'attirance.

Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait bien envie de sauter à la gorge de Peter pour le mordre sauvagement à cause de sa stupide blague : « Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez tout seul dans cette salle de classe, hein ? »

James devint légèrement rose, mais Remus était habituer à se contrôler en toute circonstance. Aussi, tira t-il un peu plus fort sur la laisse qui retenait le loup intérieurement.

_-_La punition, que voulais-tu que nous faisions Peter , demanda « gentiment » Remus.

Le garçon se ratatina sur sa chaise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait craindre ou pas le grand sourire du lycanthrope, qui avait l'air un brin…sadique.

_-_Hmmm, tu es vraiment à croquer comme ça Moony…, susurra Sirius en se resservant d'un gâteau au chocolat.

_-_En faisant son _psychopathe ,_ répliqua James avec une expression butée.

Remus sourit encore plus et le maraudeur aux yeux gris fit la moue.

_-_Ne t'en fait pas Prongs, je te le piquerais pas ton Moony, je suis plutôt corps et âme à une Gryffondor qui passe son temps sous la pluie.

_-_Mais….de quoi vous parlez , demanda soudain Peter, s'en se rendre compte du nouveau rougissement de James et de la couleur rosée des joues de Remus.

_-_Rendors-toi Wormtail….

Ils finirent de manger, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, croisant un petit groupe de jeunes et fraîches sorcières.

_Fraîches ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi encore !_

Remus s'appuya légèrement contre le mur en pierre pour secouer son visage. Son loup était déchaîner aujourd'hui dis donc ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

_-_Moony ? Ca vas , demanda James en remarquant que son ami traînait.

_**Hmm, regarde le, tu ne trouve pas qu'il est à croquer le petit Prongs ? Tu vois ses beaux yeux noisettes ? Et ça mine inquiète, elle est pas trop mignonne ? **Qu'est ce que tu racontes sale bête ! James est un garçon ! G A R C O N ! Tu piges ?_

_**Rooo, fais pas ton rabat joie…laisse moi faire.**_

Ni une ni deux, le loup pris possession du corps de Remus, profitant de la surprise de celui ci pour prendre les commandes.

James remarqua ce brusque changement d'attitude et eut un mouvement de recul. C'était quoi ce sourire mesquin et cette lueur bizarre dans les yeux de Remus ?

_-_Euh…bon euh, je vais monter, Siri et Peter sont déjà en haut…

L'adolescent se retourna lentement, et fit un pas en avant quand…

_-_Ne bouge pas mon petit agneau…, susurra Remus en prenant sa baguette.

James s'immobilisa et sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son front.

Pourquoi il l'avait appelé agneau ? C'était pas Remus ça…

_-_Oh…bon…sang…

_-_Ca tu l'as dit…, approuva Remus avant d'agiter sa baguette, prononçant une formule magique, Parfait, le temps c'est figé. C'est une très bonne formule qu'à apprise là le sage petit Remus.

Nan, son ami n'était pas atteint de Schizophrénie. Et oui, c'était bien le loup-garou qui était là, derrière lui, constata James avec effroi.

_-_Retournes-toi James…

Le maraudeur obéit lentement, et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les prunelles dorées de son ami.

_-_Remus…je peux monter maintenant s'il te plait ?

_-_Voyons James…

_-_C'est que…Sirius et Peter…

Le lycanthrope s'avança doucement vers James qui recula pas à pas, avant de se retrouver plaquer contre une table, bloqué par deux bras.

_-_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir filer comme ça entre mes doigts…, murmura Remus à l'oreille du maraudeur qui frissonna.

_-_N…non je… !

Des lèvres s'appliquèrent sur les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Si phrase il y avait…

Remus…Remus l'embrassait ! Enfin…on pouvait pas tellement dire que c'était Remus mais…

Une langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres pour se glisser dans sa bouche et caresser la sienne de manière experte.

Autant le dire tout de suite : Remus embrassait comme un dieu !

James se détendit légèrement, et rendit le baiser que lui donnait son…ami. Après tout, personne ne pouvait les voir…et même…même s'il y aurait eut des gens, il n'aurait pas put s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

Remus se détacha légèrement de James et se lécha les lèvres avec un grand sourire mesquin.

_-_On aime ça ?

_-_….

L'adolescent rougit et détourna son regard, mais Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être gêné que déjà, il s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres pour un autre baiser fougueux, glissant ses mains derrière son dos pour le serrer contre lui avant qu'ils ne glissent au sol.

Remus observa James qui avait encore les lèvres entrouvertes, à moitié allonger sur lui, et caressa sa joue.

_-_Tu sais qui je suis James ?

_-_….oui…

_-_Tu sais que je ne suis pas Remus…

_-_….oui….

_-_Je….t'aime…bien.

James leva lentement ses bras pour les glisser derrière la nuque du lycanthrope, l'attirant jusqu'à lui timidement.

Pour lui répondre.

Pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Parce James n'aimait plus Lily.

Parce que James préférait les garçons aux yeux dorés.

* * *

Vila vila, je sais, c'est très très courts, mais que voulez vous ! J'espere que ça vous as quand même plut ! Ah, une chose, James aime encore Lily, mais juste pour amitié, c'est tout. C'est plus fraternel que amoureux. Et, ceci est un One Shot ! Il y a pas de suite ! Enfin...je sais pas trop. 


End file.
